Time of the Blackbird
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Dark Link has been reborn by hellfire, and he's ready for revenge and chaos...
1. Chapter 1

**Time of the Blackbird**

Hello all!

This is a fic.

By me!

I do NOT own Link (but he is currently residing in my house), Dark Link or DL (he is living at Azuril Noir Raine's house), Hyrule or any other thing that would so commonly be associated with Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

Any other references are not coincidental.

I didn't do it.

You can't prove it.

I'm innocent.

Shadi is lying.

Anyways...

Ravens are pretty.

I'd trade a dove for a raven any day.

But that is not relevant.

This is not a DLxLink fic!

Just a torture and fun fic.

Let the chapter begin.

2938734978534975239713-48123097457

**Time of the Blackbird**

**The One Reborn By Hellfire**

_What's happened to you?  
It's obvious you've changed  
Something deep inside you is probably to blame  
Must be lonely up there with your head up in the clouds  
Even though you got there what does your conscience tell you now?_

Morning graced Link with little warning. He slowly opened his bright blue eyes to the spring morning. He slowly sat up, rubbing the previous night's sleep from his eyes. He stretched and yawned, getting out of bed and getting dressed. He stretched once more, tapped the hilt of the Master Sword, and stepped out into the day.

Link headed deeper into the Lost Woods, not to get lost, but to find what was calling him. There was a feeling, an emotion that was wrapped around his heart like wire. It constantly was tugging him along, threatening to slice his life into bite-sized pieces.

"Well…long time, no see."

Link whirled around, hand on the handle of the Master Sword, only to find the tip of a black blade pointed at his eyes. Blue orbs followed the blade to the owner. Link's eyes darkened and he released his hold on the Master Sword, his arm dropping to his side.

"Nice to see you too, dear light counterpart." Dark Link said, keeping his red eyes locked on Link.

"Aren't you dead yet?" Link growled.

"I was dead. I've been dead for five months, spending that time growing stronger in the darkest pits of Hell."

"You've changed." Link muttered.

"For the better Fairy-Boy, for the better." DL brushed a stray bit of black tipped blonde hair out of his face and lowering the blade to Link's neck.

"Why are you back? How are you back?" Link asked, hands curling into fists.

"I was reborn by hellfire, and I'm back just to have my own little revenge."

DL smiled in a perfectly sadistic way. A shiver ran down Link's spine. There was something unnerving about that smile. Dark Link's red eyes pierced deep into his counterpart's soul. The tip of his hell-forged sword, Wraith of Thoughts, slowly moved closer and closer to Link's jugular vein.

"Are you going to kill me to get your revenge?" Link asked, eyes never leaving DL.

"Not yet. Meet me on the little island above the Water Temple. Don't try to ride there. I will burn the bridge and then we will be alone."

DL burst into black flames before vanishing. He left one last message before leaving to prepare.

"Oh, and be ready to fight."

Link smiled, somewhat confidently. He had defeated his darker half before, and he could do it once more. He tapped the hilt of the Master Sword once more before warping to Lake Hylia.

023894798237498357835683

I know the first chapter is short.

But it's getting better!

Mew!


	2. One and Not the Same

**Time of the Blackbird**

Fight!

The song is Imaginary (Origin version) by Evanescence

It's a good song.

Go find it now.

Thank you to everyone who cares about this fic!

Woot!

DL thanks you too, but he's off being evil.

And we wouldn't have him any other way.

The blackbird will come in soon.

So there.

Never sleep

Never die

I was thinking of using "Lies" (by Evanescence), but decided on this instead.

Are we ready?

39021923864936598725698726435872463

**Time of the Blackbird**

**One And Not The Same**

Dark Link was patiently waiting for Link when he arrived. He was leaning against the dead tree, watching the remains of the bridge sink deeper into the lake. Truthfully, he looked harmless. Link knew better. Looks were always deceiving, especially here. Dark Link closed his eyes and smiled when Link drew the Master Sword.

"Are you ready?" Link asked.

"More than ready."

DL drew his Wraith of Thoughts, keeping one red eye on Link. The two circled each other, inviting the other to make the first move.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

Then, Dark Link struck. Link dropped to the ground to miss the blow before jumping back up to be the first to draw blood. DL winced slightly as his own warm blood slowly dripped from the cut. Then he grinned. Link took one cautious step back before his dark half jumped at him. Hell and Heaven met as the swords struck each other.

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

Energy crackled between the blades as their wielders tried to force the other off their feet. Dark Link was slowly being pushed back, but he was not ready to give in now. He planted his feet and his eyes darkened. With one swift motion, he gambled on his strength and sent one kick straight into Link's side. Link staggered, and the force behind the Wraith came down on his right shoulder.

_Oh how I long for the deep sweet dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary lie_

Fresh blood poured from the new wound. Link bit his lower lip, trying to ignore the pain he felt. But Dark Link wasn't going to give him much of a chance to recover. Link rolled out of the way of the next blow, regaining his balance and letting the Master Sword and the Wraith clash again. There was a horrid sound like hell hounds and dire wolves as a white and a black aura sprang from their respective swords.

_In my field of paper flowers _

The auras faded as Link forced his darker half back, stabbing him in the leg. Dark Link didn't even wince. His sadistic smile grew.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked, taking one step forwards.

"If that will keep you dead, then I'll do whatever it takes." Link said, jumping at his cruel reflection.

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

"I'm a part of you, remember that."

_I lie inside myself for hours _

The handle of the Wraith came down hard on Link's head. He staggered, dropping to one knee. One hand flew to his forehead as blood began to trickle down his face. The pain in his shoulder stabbed at him as well. Link struggled to his feet in time to block the next attack from Dark Link.

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

"You should have stayed down, it suits you." Dark Link said.

Link ignored him. Dark Link staggered as Link's fist and gold gauntlet connected with his head. Link's eyes darkened as the other him stood once more.

_I linger in the doorway_

"I haven't decided to die just yet." Link said.

_Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name_

Dark Link smiled. Link watched in horror as his wounds closed, and power suddenly surged through him. This was the power of Hell, of Dark Link's revenge come to life. He had revived, and was ready to play. Link took one step back. Dark Link charged, Master Sword meeting the Wraith once more.

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

Link felt himself losing ground, slowly being forced to the edge. The water below seemed threatening now. The Master Sword was suddenly forced from his hands, landing in the lake with a splash. Dark Link laughed and stabbed at Link, making little cuts in his flesh…like taunting scratches.

_Where the raindrops as their falling tell the story_

"Power is not the only thing I have gained."

Dark Link stabbed Link, narrowly missing his stomach. Link seemed to hang on the edge of the island for a moment, blood flowing freely. He fought to keep his balance, and to keep himself awake and alive. Dark Link laughed and grabbed a handful of Link's blonde bangs, keeping him from falling.

_If you need to leave the world you live in_

"Even beasts know when to give up." He said coldly.

_Lay your head down and stay a while_

His hand released and Link fell into the lake. He gave in, his world going black. He sank down, into the dark, the cold. Dark Link watched the blood disperse into the blue waters. He grinned. The second part of his plan could now be executed.

_Though you may not remember dreaming _

Link woke, cold and wet, still. He slowly opened his eyes to moonlight. He was lying on the grassy shore, his blood turning the grass dark. He tried to sit up, but found a broken wrist and shattered kneecap. He sank, wanting to curl up and die.

_Something waits for you to breathe again_

A cold blade touched his cheek. He wearily glanced upwards into the red eyes of Dark Link. His vision clouded before a sharp slap brought him back to reality. Dark Link's eyes glowed dangerously.

"What are you planning?" Link asked, voice no louder than a whisper.

_In my field of paper flowers _

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

"How do you think the world will react when some wretch finds their hero broken and bloody after being missing for a few days?" There was a smile in Dark Link's voice.

Link couldn't hold on anymore, and his world went dark again.

_I lie inside myself for hours _

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

90382409832409845093409509458904302948

Chapter two end!

More to come!


	3. Smile Through The Pain

**Time of the Blackbird**

Smile.

How can you smile when you feel so bad?

A bit of a Sojiro complex here

(If you've seen _Kenshin_, you might know what I'm talking about)

DL is a sadistic one

But not in the sense I usually do!

I'm trying something new!

I should get to the fic,

But why not prolong the…

Sweet suspense to addict like a drug!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

We love you lots.

And there!

We shall begin!

(The sweet suspense to addict like a drug…)

897324798432798549874379895

**Time of the Blackbird**

**Smile Through the Pain**

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

Link slowly woke. He was sore, lying on a cold floor with his arms shackled behind him. His sword lay across the cell, wrapped in black chains—a fellow prisoner. Link struggled to sit up, leaning against the stone walls. The air was heavy with the scent of blood and death. A door swung open and the confident form of Dark Link walked into the room. Link scowled.

"Good morning to you, are you ready to begin the day?" DL asked. Link looked puzzled.

The chains binding him fell away and Link rose to his feet, eyes never leaving DL. His shadow smiled sadistically and produced two swords from the nothingness. DL motioned to follow, and Link followed him to a grand arena, floating on nothing and surrounded by stars.

"Now we can fight with no advantages, no restrictions, just one pure battle." Dark Link said.

"Then let us begin." Link said darkly.

As in the previous fight, they circled each other. Then, as you know, all hell broke loose.

Dark Link jumped at his reflection, sword aimed at the chest. Link parried the attack and struck, drawing first blood. DL grinned and whirled, boot connecting with one of Link's old wounds. Link winced, letting his guard shift for a moment. DL swung his sword, stabbing it through Link's right hand. Link cried out in pain and retaliated.

"I laugh at your pain." The shadow said, wiping the blood from his cheek.

"You won't be laughing long." Link said.

He swung, driving his sword into his shadow's side. Red blood sprayed onto the white floor. Dark Link grabbed the sword and shoved it out of the wound. His sword came rising at an alarming rate. Link barely had any time to dodge, in fact, he didn't. The sword stabbed through his leg. Link jumped back, yanking the sword from his reflection's hand. He staggered as he ripped it from his leg.

Dark Link smiled. This was going to be fun.

Link held the two swords elegantly, like this was just a different sort of dance. Link eyes focused on his shadow. He rushed, blood spraying from his wounds as he did so. The swords came in a graceful form of a hawk. They stabbed at Dark Link, but he just kept casually stepping back, continuing the dance.

"You're afraid of people seeing behind your 'hero' mask, aren't you?"

Link didn't answer, the blades spoke for him.

"You wish you could be free, the real 'you'…how sad."

The shadow changed his dance, whirling around Link and grabbing his arms. Link tried to struggle, but his leg finally gave out and he was forced to his knees. The swords fell from his hands and hit the floor. Dark Link laughed. Link just smiled.

"You smile, to pretend that everything is alright, and to hide your pain from others." Dark Link said.

This pattern continued on for several days, sometimes changing. Link was never the victor, always smiling while blood poured from his wounds. He had broken a long time ago, the physical and emotional abuse reducing him to ashes. Dark Link enjoyed every minute of it.

Eventually, Link stopped smiling, and stopped talking. No words would come from his mouth when he tried to speak. He could barely walk, barely hold a sword. Dark Link had broken him, and was soon ready to destroy him more.

'I'm not sad…I'm downright pathetic…' Link thought more and more…so much that he began to believe what he was saying.

One of the days, Link woke to find himself on the shore of Lake Hylia. He sat up. He tried to stand on his own but simply ended up crumpling to the ground. Tears came from his eyes, everything was painful.

"Link!"

Link slowly turned to see Sheik running towards him. Link tried to stand again but simply crumpled back to the ground. Sheik reached his side soon after, looking at his friend with sad eyes. Link tried to speak, but no words came out. Sheik helped pull him to his feet, but Link couldn't stand on his own.

"Link, who did this to you?" Sheik asked. Link tried to speak, and again, silence.

A blackbird settled itself on a nearby tree, red eyes watching them.

"Link...please…say something…" Sheik pleaded. Link's hand touched his throat and looked away, ashamed.

A minor improvisation later, Link was asleep next to Sheik, who was sitting down and thinking. His mind whirled, trying to think about what happened. Something happened, something bad enough to steal everything inside the fairy-boy. Ganondorf was out of the question, he was locked away in the Sacred Realm. Sheik thought, mind racing to find the answer.

A blackbird fluttered down and hopped along the grass towards the two. Sheik watched it, pulling out a small throwing knife and a dagger.

The bird reached a certain distance and burst into black flames. Dark Link laughed cruelly and rose from the flames. Sheik jumped to his feet, standing before Link protectively. Dark Link smiled, red eyes glowing dangerously.

"Do you honestly think you can protect him from me? It's too late for that."

"What did you do to him!" Sheik shouted, eyes darkening.

"I told him the truth, and now he knows how sad and pathetic he really is."

Sheik threw his knife, and Dark Link didn't register the motion. The small blade embedded itself in his right eye. He screamed in pain as red blood poured down his face. His hand flew to his eye, wrenching the knife free. A dark aura engulfed the knife. Sheik tensed. The knife came flying back at Sheik, engulfed by the strange aura. Sheik raised his dagger to block it,

But the blade buried itself in the back of a brown leather gauntlet.

234998324897328932478923478934279832

An evil cliffie!

MWAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAAA


End file.
